<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Everything Changes by strawberriesonsummer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871460">When Everything Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer'>strawberriesonsummer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his twin, George Weasley had lost the spark in his eyes. But meeting y/n, a muggle girl, made me realize that there’s more to his life than grief. Based on the song Everything has changed by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Everything Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr @iwritesiriusly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh no, she was late for work. Again. Lilian was going to kill her. It was the third time she was late to work this week. (y/n) had been staying up late at night preparing for her exams. Being a college student and away from home wasn’t easy. (y/n) had moved to London in hopes of getting better education but she still needed to pay the rent. Working part time at a local café helped with the bills.</p>
<p>Speedy’s was usually busier on the weekends and when (y/n) rushed to work, she collided with a hard chest which instantly caused her to fall back on her steps. (y/n) was certain she was going to fall but an unfamiliar hand quickly held hers, saving her from the fall. She was back on her feet and stole a glance at the man standing before her.</p>
<p>He had beautiful ginger hair and face sprinkled with cute freckles. The man looked around her age, maybe a year or two older. “Are you okay?” The handsome man asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” (y/n) said softly. “That would have been a terrible fall. Thank you for catching me on time.”</p>
<p>“You should be a little more cautious. We don’t want you to get any more injuries now, do we?” The man pointed at the burnt mark on her hand. She had gotten it the day before yesterday when she getting the bread out of the oven and accidentally bruised herself instead.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes.” She laughed awkwardly. “I am (y/n), by the way.”</p>
<p>“Hello, (y/n). I’m George,” The man introduced himself with a small smile on his lips. They both looked at each other. Their eyes meeting. (y/n) wanted to look away but she couldn’t. His eyes reminded her of home and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt drawn towards him.</p>
<p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>George Weasley didn’t know what he was doing. He had decided to go around muggle London without a certain place in mind. Randomly pacing around the streets had made him hungry. He headed to the nearest café wanting to grab something to eat.</p>
<p>After Fred’s death, George had distanced himself from his family and friends. He often busied himself in work to keep his mind away from thinking about his twin. Losing Fred had made a great impact on George’s life; and everyone around him. He was a broken man with high walls built around himself.</p>
<p>So, when George looked at this woman who stood it front of him, he felt his heart beat quicken. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was beautiful. Before George could ask her more, they heard a woman calling out (y/n)’s name.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, I should be going. It was nice meeting you, George.” She uttered. George held the door for her and watched as she rushed inside. He didn’t know if he’d ever meet her again. He wanted to know her better but apperated back to Diagon Alley instead, his appetite long gone.</p>
<p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>It’s been a week since (y/n) met George. Like the past days, this morning too, she had woken up thinking about the ginger haired man. His freckled face displayed on her mind. She wished she could know more about him but all knew was a simple name. She’d wake up at ungodly hours only to reminisce their encounter.</p>
<p>She sighed and got out of bed. She didn’t have any classes today. So, she had taken the morning shift. It was almost time so she quickly got dressed and left for work. When she entered Speedy’s, it was quite like the usual. There wasn’t much of a crowd on weekdays. This particular Tuesday looked cloudy, almost like it would rain soon.</p>
<p>Much like (y/n)’s instinct, it started drizzling soon and she saw a tall man rush inside the café. It was none other than George himself. To say (y/n) was surprised, would be an understatement. She thought she was still dreaming. She never expected to see George again.</p>
<p>So, when this beautiful man stood at the entrance of the café, she did the only thing that came to her mind. She pinched herself hard on the arm. A sharp yelp escaped her mouth and she saw George look up. His eyes met her shocked ones. His eyes still held the warmth (y/n) felt the first time they met.</p>
<p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>The only thing that kept replaying on George’s mind these days was (y/n). He often dozed off thinking about the woman with (y/e/c) eyes and (y/h/c) hair. For some odd reason, she made me want to bring down the tall blue walls he built around himself. She had evoked a feeling in him that he hadn’t felt since his hogwarts days. It was almost as if, he felt incomplete without her.</p>
<p>George didn’t want to feel pathetic anymore. So, he decided to go back to Speedy’s. He wasn’t sure if he’ll see her again but desperately hoped that he did. When he apperated to muggle London, it had started raining. George sped to the café where he first met (y/n) before he could get fully soaked.</p>
<p>When he finally entered the café, he heard a small yelp. He looked up only to see the woman who had his mind occupied the past days. She looked utterly surprised. George felt relief wash over him. He was glad they had met again.</p>
<p>“George,” He heard her whisper. He didn’t think (y/n) would remember him. Before he could comprehend was he was doing, he walked over to her and pulled her in a tight embrace. He was a little surprised when he felt (y/n)’s arms wrap around him.</p>
<p>“This may sound really weird, but I missed you.” He whispered in her ear, his voice filled with desperation. (y/n) pulled back a little so she could look him in the eye. A smile danced on her lips.</p>
<p>“I missed you too. I don’t know what it is but I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” She told him. George felt himself smile at her words. He was overjoyed to know she had felt the same way all along.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, would you like to go on a date?” George asked. He saw (y/n)’s eyes instantly light up. His heart beating loud in his chest.</p>
<p>“Yes! I’d love to!” She exclaimed. “My shift ends in 10. Do you mind waiting?”</p>
<p>“No, of course not.” George answered quickly. Almost afraid that she would change her answer.</p>
<p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>After (y/n)’s shift had ended, they agreed to get ice cream. Rain and ice cream may not be the best idea but it was sure romantic. The pair talked about anything and everything . (y/n) felt oddly comfortable around George and he felt the same. They hadn’t notice the time that passed so quickly. The world faded and the two of them could only feel each other.</p>
<p>The day came to an end and it had stopped raining. (y/n) felt disappointment wash over her. She didn’t want to leave George yet. “You should give me your number so we can do this again.” He frowned slightly at her words. George didn’t know how to tell her that he was a wizard. Maybe it was too fast. Would she reject him if she found out? Too many questions swirled through his head.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t have a phone,” he looked at the ground. (y/n) gave him a weird look. Who didn’t have a phone? “How about I write to you instead?” He offered. She looked confused. Suddenly, they felt water droplets fall on them. It had started raining again.</p>
<p>George looked at (y/n). She looked enchanting. Her gorgeous (y/h/c) hair now wet and water droplets running down her perfect face. Before she could question him, she felt George slowly leaning towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. She too, leaned in and felt their lips brush. “Can I?” She heard George slightly whisper against her lips. Ignoring his question, she closed her eyes and she firmly placed her lips on his.</p>
<p>George put an arm around her waist and the other one cupped her face. (y/n) threw both her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They shared a short kiss. George couldn’t get enough of her taste, so he kissed her again. But this time, it was slower and filled with passion. By the time they had stopped kissing, the pair was completely soaked.</p>
<p>“We should move before either of us catches cold.” She laughed awkwardly. The closeness only meant that they could feel each other’s thumping hearts. George held her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Both of them, grinning wide. This was something that neither of them expected to happen. They found their happy place in each other. Everything had changed; and this time, for the better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>